


Survival?

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Horror, M/M, POV Derek, Protective Derek, Wolfed Out Derek, well I tried at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble off the words whisper, sap and heart.





	Survival?

**Author's Note:**

> Since it's Valentine's Day me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) wanted words for the daily challenge at [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr to reflect that, and then I was like, "But I need to make it as NOT Valentine-y as possible!!" and I wrote this. I'm gonna write a sappy one too though, because I can't resists xD
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170876844732).

Thick sap was slowly seeping from the deep gashes in the tree and Stiles’ grip on Derek’s hand tightened. His heart was beating hard, fast, and he smelled of fear.

“This way,” Derek whispered, hopefully quietly enough that it couldn’t hear him, and he tugged at Stiles hand.

A roar stopped him and he heard Stiles rough gulp. He tugged Stiles another way, but they hadn’t gone more than a few steps when it was in front of them, its huge fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

Derek pushed Stiles behind himself and let the shift take over, then he roared.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss a tag? Please let me know!
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
